True Love, Yep?
by Nanashio
Summary: Kai is engaged to Rei. But he meets Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph, aka Tyson. TyKa fic. Shounenai, don't like, don't read.
1. First Meeting, Long Name

Disclaimer: nope, Beyblade and its characters are not mine, in any possible way...  
  
Warnings: .......... feet tend to smell when you wear shoes for too long...  
  
Nanashi: O.o;;;;; fascinating fact...  
  
Nanaki: ^___^ thank you, Nana-chan...  
  
Yasuo: .... everyone, meet Nanashi's muse... true muse, not a slump, like me *makes a v-for-victory sign*  
  
Nanaki: *waves* hiya... *glomps Ya-kun*  
  
Yasuo: QUIT IT!  
  
Nanashi: blah... too many Kai/Rei's out there... WAY too many...  
  
Nanaki: plan to fix, how?  
  
Nanashi: gleh, no clue... *shrugs* anywho, let's do this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another beautiful day. A day unlike any other day. In the countryside it was the perfect setting. Grass was greener than green, the skies bluer than blue. And the air... was airier than usual. So no one would die of lack of oxygen, that was always a good thing.  
  
Further down the dirt road, there's a turn, turning right. Follow that path and you come across a small house. A pretty little house, quiet, rustic, charming.  
  
FWOOM!!!  
  
... Uh, when the owner's not cooking.  
  
Shutters were thrown, windows thrusted open. And exiting the house hastily is a small young man, with thick ginger-brown hair. Um, actually no, he is not the one we're seeking. He doesn't fit the description.  
  
But he's coughing, and hacking, struggling to catch his breath while trying to expel the black smoke from his lungs.  
  
"Tyson!!!" the little man hollered. "I told you! Don't try to cook!!! You only make it worse around here!"  
  
Exiting the house while waving a dishtowel to wave the smoke away, is another young man. Now there was a looker! He had long silky navy blue hair, tied back in a low ponytail. And getting a closer look, we see his eyes are a gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, stunning, very pretty stormy blue. His name was Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph!  
  
Okay, Tyson for short.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry Kenny, but I thought you were hungry..."  
  
"I was, but I'd rather die of starvation, than getting blown up!" the little man, Kenny, hollered while waving his arms in agitation.  
  
"Aw, it wasn't too bad..." Tyson said, shrugging as he glanced back at the house. Pillars of black smoke was coming out of every exit the house had. The chiminy, the windows, and the doors.  
  
"Great... now we have to wait until it all airs out..." Kenny muttered, sitting down on a treestump, sighing glumly.  
  
Tyson sighed, "I'm sorry, Kenny..."  
  
"... You burnt the last of our food..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, not just burnt... you cremated it!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why don't you listen!?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not that hard, Tyson! when I say 'don't cook', don't cook!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Tyson! Are you even listening!?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kenny stood up, spinning around, confused. Tyson was just saying 'sorry' over and over again, when he wasn't even paying attention; and that tended to take the sincerity out of an apology.  
  
"Hey, look Kenny..."  
  
Kenny sighed, walking up to stand next to Tyson, "what?"  
  
"A wagon?" Tyson asked, pointing at a very extravagantly lavish cart. Ridiculously expensive even.  
  
"Uhhhhhh... no..." Kenny said, standing on his tiptoes. "Looks like the royal carriage..."  
  
"Ah, the royal carriage..." Tyson said, with a nod. Kenny nodded.  
  
............. They both looked at each other, eyes widening. "THE ROYAL CARRIAGE!?!?!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
In the carriage were two men. One being old, withered like a prune. Yet somehow, some way held some odd form of... freakish charm.  
  
And across from him, hold your breath, people. Is a very, very, very handsome creature. Well-worthy of the title Bishounen! And true he was. Such a handsome creature, with strong calm features. Blood-red eyes, smooth pale skin. His hair thick and looking so smooth and soft to the touch! Many died to touch that head of beautiful two-toned hair! True, they did. It was a large mob, and riots tended to break loose just looking at this charming young man. Oh sorry, back to his hair; what made it so fascinating? The oddly appealing unusualness of it of course. Black in the back, silvery grey in the front.  
  
Gasp, he moves!  
  
The handsome young man casually runs his hand through his hair, looking bored.  
  
..... He moved, at least!  
  
"Kai..." says the old man.  
  
We now know his name. And ah-ha, conversation! Will we hear him speak...?!  
  
The young man glanced at the old man, "......."  
  
.... Hm, the strong silent type.  
  
"You do not appear very pleased right now..."  
  
"........"  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
Kai looked away, silently.  
  
"Is it your engagement?"  
  
"......."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"......."  
  
"I thought you would have been pleased... he is quite attractive..."  
  
"......"  
  
"He seems to like you just fine... there is no need for nervousness..."  
  
"......"  
  
".... A little feedback would be helpful, Kai..."  
  
"......"  
  
"... He likes you because of what you do for him... you helped him countless times, haven't you?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Kai... speak!"  
  
"...... Woof."  
  
Hysterical laughing is then heard from out of nowhere. Kai smirks, very slightly, as the old man glares at him, in irritation. Then he begins massaging his wrinkly temples, the old man, not Kai. Remember, Kai is a handsome YOUNG man. Completely differing from the wrinkled old guy.  
  
"My grandson... I have been blessed with a grandson with a sense of humor..."  
  
"... Don't you mean cursed?" Kai said, blandly.  
  
"... Perhaps."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"The concept of marriage bothers you, obviously."  
  
"When have I made it obvious?"  
  
"Now is only one of the moments you've shown me."  
  
Kai glanced at his grandfather, "he isn't my type, grandfather... so I did him a few favors, it doesn't automatically mean we're in love."  
  
"You believe in love?" the old man, er, Grandfather asked, busy grey eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Kai looked back out the carriage's... window. But are they windows? They lack glass, after all. Uh, sorry. Anyways, due to a simple twist of fate, a loud CRACK is heard, then a SNAP. And a THUNK. Kai looked around, rather neutrally, as the carriage was now still.  
  
And very off-balance, since the right front wheel just happened to FALL OFF.  
  
"Grandfather, get off me..." Kai growled, pushing the old man off himself. Then he stood up, ready to open the carriage door.  
  
The driver was rushing to open the carriage door, only to have it swung in his face, knocking him out. And falling to the ground in front of Kai. The young man (whom we now believe is a prince, since he's forced to ride in such a ridiculously expensive carriage) glanced down at the man on the ground. Shrugging, he jumped down, on the driver's back, as he looked around.  
  
"Kai! Get back here!" Grandfather, named Voltaire since his name won't be mentioned anytime soon, roared, as his grandson continued to casually look around. "Wild creatures live out here! They'll eat you!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "how old do I look, grandfather?" he asked, dryly. Then he gasped, spotting Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph (Tyson for short), standing there, at the end of the path that turned right, away from the road.  
  
His head was tilted cutely, watching them curiously.  
  
Such a lovely creature! Kai quickly ran down the path, arms spread eagerly.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tyson blinked, "what's he doing?"  
  
"Looks like he wants to embrace you, shower you with affection and make you sweet promises of eternal love..." Kenny said, shrugging.  
  
Tyson blinked, looking down at his short best friend, "you think so?"  
  
Kenny nodded, "it would seem so... by the calculations of his running, his eagerness to hold you, and your beauty, I would estimate the odds of him falling madly in love with you to be about 98%."  
  
Tyson blinked, "my beauty?"  
  
Kenny grinned, "and your modesty just boosted it to 99.7%."  
  
Tyson shrugged, "well, I guess I could use a guy to embrace me, shower me with affection, while keeping sweet promises of eternal love..."  
  
Kenny nodded, "who wouldn't?"  
  
Tyson was suddenly in a warm, crushing embrace. The handsome young man nuzzled his ear, "I'm here to shower you with affection, and make you sweet promises of eternal love..."  
  
Tyson laughed, hugging the young man back, "awww, you're so honest it's sweet..."  
  
The young man pulled back, still holding Tyson by his shoulders, "you're so beautiful... tell me your name, please?"  
  
Tyson smiled brightly, "sure, it's Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya..."  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, while Kenny chuckled nervously.  
  
"Is... is that your real name?" the prince asked, slowly. Tyson nodded, holding up his Birth Certificate. Which said, plain and simple "Name: Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya."  
  
Tyson laughed, "what can I say? My mother had maternal pride, in spades..."  
  
"I just call him Tyson," Kenny whispered to Kai. Kai nodded.  
  
"And what's your name?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Prince Kai Hiwaitari..." Kai answered, bowing slightly. Then he gathered Tyson into another strong hug. "My dearest Gorgeous Lovely... pleh, haven't got all day, sorry... Tyson, I mean... come with me... please, do me the honor of joining me in my journey so that I can see you every day, every minute, every second...!"  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "whoa, Kai... down, heh... uh, keep that up, and I'd say you were obsessive."  
  
"Free food," Kenny whispered up to Tyson.  
  
Tyson blinked, then grinned. "Hey yeah!" He smiled brightly at Kai, "sure, lead on!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasuo: what the heck...?  
  
Nanashi: heh... I missed you, Nanaki ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *giggles* I like to be missed! wai! *hugs Nana-chan* glad to be back!!!  
  
Yasuo: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Nanaki: *pounces on Ya-kun* I KNOW YOU MISSED ME!!! ^____^  
  
Yasuo: ACK!!! OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME! OFF!! NANAKI! 


	2. RawHide! Sing it, Kenny!

Disclaimer: uhhhhh... still not mine, or theirs... *shrugs*  
  
Nanaki: no fair! I want them! they're so cute!!!  
  
Nanashi: did you create them?  
  
Nanaki: um, no...  
  
Nanashi: Yasuo?  
  
Yasuo: Beyblade and its characters were created by Takao Aoki, so therefore, they belong to him, alright? *nods*  
  
Nanaki: *pouts* I have Warnings: ....... WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!  
  
Nanashi & Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
George of the Jungle: *goes swinging by... and hits a tree* ACK!  
  
Nanashi & Yasuo: *blinks* ............  
  
Nanaki: told ya ^_^  
  
Nanashi: ........ yep, I missed her ^^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And who is that, Kai?" Voltaire asked, confused that his had grandson had run off, arms spread, towards a rather lovely boy down the end of the lane. And was now walking back with the boy.  
  
Kai pulled the boy forward, his hands resting on his shoulders, and he was smiling very slightly. His grandson... smiling!? Volatire hastily looked around, for any signs of the end of the world! Then he began to look for pigs flying. And then he began wondering if hell froze over.  
  
Nope, he saw nothing.  
  
"Introduce yourself," Kai whispered into the boy's ear. The boy glanced back at him, confused.  
  
"Why can't you?" he asked, meekly. While eying the old man, nervously.  
  
"I can't say your name."  
  
The boy pouted, "it's not that hard a name to say... it's just Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya... say it with me."  
  
Kai shook his head, "sorry, but no... you heard his name, didn't you, grandfather?" he asked, glancing at the old man.  
  
Voltaire anime sweatdropped. "Is-is that your real name?" he asked the boy, confused.  
  
Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya wordlessly held up his Birth certificate. "Name: Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya."  
  
"I just call him Tyson..." Kenny whispered to the old man. Voltaire blinked, then nodded. And then he anime sweatdropped, looking at the little boy.  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
"... Still haven't got the Birds and the Bees talk, huh? Well, when two people really care for each other, they decide to..." Tyson was saying, cheerfully.  
  
The other three guys anime sweatdropped. Then shook their heads, turning away from Tyson.  
  
"And why did you bring him here, Kai?" Voltaire asked, frowning.  
  
"I'm taking him with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm taking him with me."  
  
"... What?!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kai stomped up, and grabbed Voltaire's ear, pulling him down. "I said, 'I'M TAKING HIM WITH ME'!" Kai shouted into his ear. Then releasing his grandfather, Kai scowled, folding his arms, "really grandfather, accept how old you are, and have your hearing checked."  
  
Voltaire couldn't answer right away. He was busy trying to shake his head to clear the ringing in his ear. Then he glared at his grandson. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
Kai opened his mouth, ready to retort. Until Tyson stepped in front of Kai, cupping his cheeks in his hands, as he went closer, leaving only an inch of space between them. Kai blinked, then felt himself begin to blush, everso slightly.  
  
"He's thinking..." Tyson said, slowly. "That.... he's hungry, and he doesn't like all this fresh air!"  
  
Kenny sighed, while Voltaire and Kai anime sweatdropped. Tyson smiled brightly at Kai. "Am I right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... sure."  
  
Tyson grinned, flashing Kenny a v-for-victory. "Told you I can read minds!"  
  
Ignoring his grandfather's protests, Kai lead Tyson to the carriage, while Kenny followed. Voltaire sighed, as he stalked after his grandson. And his new friends. Rei's family was not going to like this.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
After a moment, the driver got the wheel fixed. Not a very easy task considering there were four people, waiting to get moving, sitting in the carriage.  
  
But they finally started rolling. And speaking of rolling.  
  
"Rollin, Rollin, Rollin," Tyson was singing.  
  
"Rollin, Rollin, Rollin,  
  
Rollin, Rolling, Rollin,  
  
Rawhide!"  
  
Kenny sighed again, as he tried to ignore his best friend's singing.  
  
"Rollin, Rollin, Rollin  
  
Though the streams are swollen,  
  
Keep them doggies rollin,  
  
Rawhide!" Tyson sang.  
  
"Rain and wind and weather  
  
Hell bent for leather  
  
Wishin my gal was by my side  
  
All the things I'm missin  
  
Good griddles, love, and kissin  
  
Are waitin at the end of my ride.... sing it, Kenny!" Tyson cheered. Kenny shook his head. "Kenny!"  
  
"No, Tyson..."  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
Tyson pouted, "pwease, Kenny-wenny?"  
  
Kenny cringed, "ohhhhh... FINE!" he snapped, in irritation. How he hated when Tyson did that! Kai blinked, staring. Babytalk was a little weird for him. But when Tyson did it... it kinda... well, did things to him. What sort of things? Can't say. Anyways, heh... Kenny sighed, and joined Tyson.  
  
"Move 'em on," he mumbled.  
  
"Head 'em up," Tyson sang.  
  
"Move 'em on."  
  
"Rawhide!" Tyson whooped, punching the air.  
  
"Cut 'em out" Kenny sighed.  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Cut 'em out."  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Rawhide..." Kenny muttered, with more than a little enthusiasm. Voltaire and Kai could only stare at the two of them, with dot-eyes, and anime sweatdrops forming on the side of their heads.  
  
Tyson hugged Kenny affecionately in thanks. And continued to sing. "Keep movin, movin, movin  
  
Though their dissaprovin,  
  
Keep them doggies movin  
  
Rawhide!"  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, as Kai glared viciously at him. The prince suddenly lunged forward, kicking Kenny out of his seat, sitting beside Tyson. Then he hugged Tyson close.  
  
"Mine!" he growled. Kenny swallowed, and nodded as he hastily crawled to the other side of the carriage, taking Kai's seat beside Voltaire. Tyson didn' t mind. Actually, barely noticed. He merely continued to sing.  
  
"Don't try to understand them,  
  
Just rope, roll and brand 'em  
  
Soon we'll be livin' high and wide  
  
My heart's calculatin  
  
My true love will be waitin,  
  
Be waitin' at the end of my ride..." Tyson eyed Kenny, expectantly.  
  
Kenny sighed, yet again, and nodded. "Move 'em on," he muttered.  
  
"Head 'em up," Tyson chimed in, with a smile.  
  
"Move 'em on."  
  
"Rawhide!"  
  
"Cut 'em out."  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Cut 'em out."  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Rawhide..." Kenny mumbled.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Tyson cracked a whip. "AUGHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Kai and Voltiare. Tyson ignored their panic, since he figured they were only getting into the song. "Yeah, guys! HYAH!" he cheered. "Go, Kenny!"  
  
Grimacing, Kenny went on. "Move 'em on."  
  
"Head 'em up."  
  
"Move 'em on."  
  
"Rawhide!"  
  
"Cut 'em out."  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Cut 'em out."  
  
"Ride 'em in."  
  
"Rawhide."  
  
"Rollin, rollin, rollin, rolling, rollin."  
  
Tyson cracked the whip again. "AUGGHHHHHH!" went Kai and Voltaire.  
  
And, "HYAH!" went Tyson.  
  
"Rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin, Rollin."  
  
And Tyson cracked the whip again.  
  
"AUUUGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"HYAH!"  
  
"Rawhide."  
  
Another crack of the whip.  
  
"AUUUGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"HYAH!"  
  
"Rawhide...?" Kenny said, slowly.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Make way for Prince Kai's carriage! Make way!" several people were shouting, as the extravagantly lavish carriage made it way towards the castle. Many of the subjects were anime sweatdropping, hearing a whip cracking, and screams. And mentions of "rawhide."  
  
Once the carriage stopped, Tyson was the first off. He was grinning, as he casually brushed his bangs out of his eyes, glancing back into the carriage. "Now, who's your daddy?" he asked sweetly, while waving the whip, playfully.  
  
"... You are," came three simultaneous voices.  
  
Many of the castle's servants were either staring at Tyson's beauty. Or anime sweatdropping at the weird entrance Prince Kai had used. Riding into town, with someone whipping, while screaming, and having someone ask, once the ride was over, "who's your daddy?" was a little unusual. Especially considering it was the stoic prince.  
  
Kenny clambered out next and stood beside Tyson. Then Voltaire, which was when people bowed their heads briefly out of respect. And once Kai exited, everyone gathered around the carriage, bowed fully.  
  
Kai sighed, as he looked around the castle. Then casually stepped down, still looking neutral. Or bored. Or maybe plain stoic. But either way, Kai didn't look too pleased to be where they were.  
  
"Welcome, Prince!" a large man said, in a booming voice. "We were worried you wouldn't arrive!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Sorry, we were delayed..." Voltaire said, speaking for his grandson.  
  
Tyson walked over to Kai, "your name is Prince?" he asked, confused. Kai anime sweatdropped. Then the blue-eyed boy smiled brightly. "Awesome! I love your song, 'Purple Rain'!"  
  
"That's before our time, Tyson," Kenny whispered.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped. Then he laughed, weakly. "I knew that... just testing you."  
  
"And who is this lovely creature?" the large man asked, smiling kindly at Tyson.  
  
Kai pounced on Tyson, hugging him close. "MINE!" he snarled. He glared at everyone gathered around them, causing everyone to take three full steps back. He continued to growl at everyone, while still glaring at them.  
  
"Uh, Prince Kai... you are engaged to Prince Rei, are you not?" a man asked, taking a step forward. Only to get a cold glare, causing him to step back again, hastily. And Kai never answered. He merely continued to growl, while hugging Tyson.  
  
"Kai... introduce your guest!" Voltaire hissed.  
  
Kai growled at him.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai merely growled again.  
  
"Kai! Behave!" Voltaire snapped, smacking Kai with a newspaper. "Bad Kai! Bad!"  
  
Kai stopped growling, and loosened his grasp on Tyson. But still held him close. Everyone anime sweatdropped again. Did they really want this type of person to marry their beloved prince?  
  
"Everyone, this is Lovely Stunning Beautiful Gorgeous Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya..." Kai said, uncertainly.  
  
Tyson gasped, pulling away from Kai. "You said my name wrong!" he whispered, his stormy blue eyes welling with tears.  
  
"What? No, I..."  
  
"Yes, you did!" Tyson sobbed. "How could you!?" with that, Tyson turned and fled, crying his poor heart out. The one, who claimed to love him, couldn't even say his name!  
  
Kenny pursed his lips, glancing at the Prince. "I told you! Just call him Tyson!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanaki: heh ^_^  
  
Yasuo: ..... odd little woman...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* er, yeah... the song... I dunno... Rawhide is a cool song in my opinion... I don't think I got the words right... but ah well, as long as the gist of it was caught ^_^  
  
Nanaki: *wails* ... I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!  
  
Yasuo: ditto... *shrugs*  
  
Nanashi: ...... uh, okay then... *shrugs* 


	3. Forsooth, Tala Arrives!

Disclaimer: ... nope, Beyblade and its cutie characters do NOT belong to Nana-chan!!! nothing'll ever change that ^_^  
  
Nanashi: ...... the faith she has in me is so unwavering...  
  
Yasuo: *snickers* my turn... Warnings: shounen-ai, meaning guys liking guys... don't like? too bad! *laughs evilly*  
  
Nanashi & Nanaki: *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Yasuo: ..... what?  
  
Nanashi: erm, anywho...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph, aka Tyson, stifled a small sob as he continued to run. He dashed into a gate, not caring where it lead, as he wiped his eyes. Only to find himself in a very pretty place. A lovely garden of some sort. And the air smelled sweet, of lilacs, lillies, and cherryblossoms.  
  
He couldn't help but stare in wonder, as he wiped his eyes a little more. "So pretty here..." he murmured to himself.  
  
"... Halt!" a voice boomed from out of nowhere.  
  
Tyson jumped, and looked up at the sky, his stormy-blue eyes blinking in cute confusion. "Hello?" he called, meekly.  
  
"... Uh, over here..." the voice said.  
  
Tyson looked back, confusion building, as he spotted a man, dressed in shining silver armor. And beside him was another man, also dressed in shining silver armor.  
  
... How embarrassing wearing the same thing.  
  
"C-can I help you?" Tyson asked, slowly.  
  
"You're not allowed in here!" the man boomed.  
  
Tyson blinked, that man had an odd way of talking. He boomed. He didn't talk, but boomed.  
  
"I'm not?" asked he.  
  
"No! This is Prince Rei's garden! It's considered royal ground, and you have soiled it with your dirty little footsies!" the other guard snapped.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, while the other guard sighed. Then he turned to his accomplice. "Really, Roller, what was our agreement?"  
  
The guard, Roller, sighed. "Uh, sorry Boomer, I forgot... you do the talking..."  
  
"Right, and why is that?"  
  
"... Because you don't say things like 'footsies'..."  
  
The booming guard, oddly enough named Boomer, nodded. Then he turned back to Tyson, aiming his spear at him, threateningly. "Now, who are you?"  
  
"Uh, my whole name, or...?" Tyson asked, slowly.  
  
"What's the diffy?" Roller asked, scowling. Boomer glared at him.  
  
"Roller...!"  
  
"Er, sorry..."  
  
Boomer rolled his eyes, turning back to Tyson, "now, state your name!"  
  
"... uh, okay... ready?" Tyson asked.  
  
"... State it!"  
  
Tyson shrugged, "alright then... my name is Kinomiya.... Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya."  
  
Boomer and Roller anime sweatdropped. "Is... is that your real name?" they asked, in unison. Tyson sighed, but nodded as he held up his Birth Certificate again.  
  
Boomer leaned over, to read the certificate. "What's it say, Bada-Bing-Bada- Boomer?" Roller asked.  
  
Boomer shot Roller an irritated glare. "I thought we discussed the nicknames schtick..."  
  
"Uh, sorry..."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Boomer turned back to the certificate. "It says 'Name: Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya', 'Date of Birth: Unknown'... wait, why is your birthday unknown?"  
  
"My mother didn't think 'N/A' sounded mysterious enough," answered the Seraph.  
  
Boomer snatched the certificate, "this has got to be a fake... no one can have a name that long!"  
  
Tyson gasped, "hey, give it back!"  
  
"Nah... you're just a little liar, and a thief! And I say you broke in here to try and get into Prince Rei's palace to steal all his valuables! Well? Do you deny it?!"  
  
Tyson frowned, "of course I deny it!"  
  
"Ah-ha! Denial! That's the first thing a thief would do!" Boomer declared.  
  
Roller clapped, "you so clever, Boomer! so very clever!" Roller then turns to the reader, "Boomer's my friend... yeah."  
  
"Roller!" Boomer snapped.  
  
"I'm not a thief! I was invited here! Now gimme back my certificate!" Tyson snapped, as he reached for his prized possession. "It's all I have of my mother! Oh, and this medallion, but I still have it so..." he said, pulling out a lovely medallion with a Storm Dragon on its disk made of a strong blue alloy.  
  
... And it looked very expensive. And most guards don't make much money, doncha' know.  
  
"Ooh! Lovely, shiny, and pretty necklace!" Roller praised, staring at the medallion, starry-eyed. He grinned at Boomer, "hey, let's take that, too!"  
  
Tyson gasped, and clutched at his medallion, "don't even think about it!"  
  
"Roller, what'd I say?!" Boomer snapped.  
  
"When?" Roller asked, blinking.  
  
"A minute ago..!"  
  
Roller looked thoughtful, "you said..." He snapped his fingers, "oh yeah! You said 'Ah-ha! Denial! That's the first thing a thief would do!'... right?"  
  
Boomer and Tyson anime sweatdropped. Then they both shook their heads. "No! I SAID I'D DO ALL THE TALKING, BECAUSE YOU SAY STRANGE THINGS WHICH DISRUPTS OUR INTIMIDATING IMAGE!" yelled Boomer.  
  
"No! HE SAID HE'D DO ALL THE TALKING, BECAUSE YOU SAY STRANGE THINGS WHICH DISRUPTS YOUR INTIMIDATING IMAGE!" Tyson hollered at the exact same time.  
  
"And, anyways... we can't take his precious necklace, because it goes against our code as Prince Rei's Royal Knights!" Boomer declared.  
  
"Well, what about the sacred code of 'Whatever Thou Shalt Find, Thou Shalt Keep!'?" asked Roller.  
  
"..... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... point taken... yoink!" Boomer snatched the medallion, and began trying to yank it off the stormy-eyed boy.  
  
"Ack! Hey! Choking! Lacking air! Need oxygen!" Tyson gasped out, as Boomer swung him around, holding the medallion firmly.  
  
"Halt, vile fiends!" a voice cried. Both Tyson and the knights paused, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Uhhh, ahem... over hither," the voice called.  
  
Tyson and the knights looked to the person speaking. Spotting a young man, ice blue eyes, and wild red hair. Make a guess of who he is. As it gets pretty obvious. And suddenly, our gorgeous lovely beautiful stunning very pretty stormy blue-eyed Seraph blushed, as he couldn't help but think that the young man was a very handsome one.  
  
"Forsooth! Art thou well, Fallen Angel from Heavens of York?!" the redhaired man called, as he leapt forth. The knights rolled their eyes, while Tyson blinked.  
  
"Say what?" asked he.  
  
"I am asking, if thou art in good health, sweet Fallen Angel from Thy Heavens!" the redhaired young man said again.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "ummm... okay?"  
  
"... Tala, go away," said Boomer, sighing as he still held onto Tyson's medallion. "You're only making things hard."  
  
Roller blinked, looking at Boomer. "I didn't know Tala had that effect on you," he said, slowly.  
  
Boomer blinked, "what?"  
  
"I didn't know Tala could make your thing..."  
  
"SHUT UP, ROLLER!" Boomer shouted.  
  
"You flatter my person..." said the redhaired man, named Tala, shrugging. "But I request that thou release thy lovely person in thy foul clutches!"  
  
Tyson blinked, glancing at Boomer, "is he okay?"  
  
"... Long story," Boomer sighed.  
  
"Tala, go away, please? You're being a pest..." Roller called, politely.  
  
"Am I? If thou call thee a pest, thy willn't deny it! But thou mean to harm a Fallen Angel From Heavens of York! That my person shan't allow!"  
  
"... Seriously, what's wrong with him?" asked Tyson, glancing at Boomer (who still held onto his medallion), as he gestured at Tala.  
  
"... Ignore him, and maybe he'll go away," muttered Boomer.  
  
"Shoo, Tala... shoo!" called Roller.  
  
"Roller, shut up! You're only encouraging him!" Boomer snapped.  
  
Roller shrugged, "no, if I ever were encouraging him, it'd be like this..." Roller patted his knees, "come here, Tala... c' mere, Tala... here, Tala, Tala, Tala...!" he called, in a baby voice.  
  
Boomer grimaced, slapping his forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
"Hey!" protested Tyson.  
  
"Fine, one sane person, and two idiots," thy, er, the guard ammended.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You insult my person, crude villain!" Tala shouted, whipping out a mace. "Now, thou shalt suffer thy dire consequences for insinuating that Thy'm a mere dog, thy foolish baffoon!"  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "okay, I might be wrong here... but I don't think "Thy'm" is a word..."  
  
"I request that thee keep thy mouth sealed for but this temporary moment, Sweet Fallen Angel!" said Tala, as he prepared for battle.  
  
Tyson glanced at Boomer, "did he just tell me to shut up?"  
  
"... Pretty much," replied Boomer, with a sigh.  
  
"Bring it on!" yelled Roller, as waved his spear at Tala tauntingly.  
  
"HAVE AT YOU, VILE CUR!" Tala shouted, running at Roller, whilest swinging his mace.  
  
Boomer shook his head, "Roller, he might talk like an idiot, but..."  
  
CLANG! CRUNCH! WHUMP!  
  
There was Roller, sprawled out on the lawn of the garden, his helmet pretty much crushed in due to the heavy weight of Tala's mace, as he stared at the birdies circling his head.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, looking at Boomer, "what were you gonna say?"  
  
Boomer cringed, looking at his KO'd accomplice. "I was going to say that Tala may talk like an idiot, but he's a VERY strong idiot..." he muttered.  
  
"HAVE AT YOU, IN A SIMILAR MANNER, FILTHY CLOD!" shouted Tala, swinging his mace at Boomer as well.  
  
"ACK!" Boomer cried. Then CLANG! CRUNCH! WHUMP! Boomer was also in a dazed heap on the lawn of the garden.  
  
Tyson blinked, "um... okay..." he said, slowly.  
  
Tala was on his knee, taking Tyson's hand, kissing it gently. "Sweet Fallen Angel, I wouldst be most displeased to learn that thy crude villians caused harm to thy dainty person... art thou in good health?"  
  
Our little Seraph anime sweatdropped, "um... no, no harm has come-st to... me-ith?"  
  
"I am quite delighted to hear of such joyous news..." said Tala, gazing up at Tyson. Then he stood back up, bowing. "Tis a pleasure to save thy lovely person... of what dost the people call of thy gorgeous, lovely, and beautiful Angel...?"  
  
Tyson grinned weakly, "uh, heh... you got pretty close to my name right there... it's Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya."  
  
"Ah, Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya... it shalt stay within thine heart for as long as the stars light up the heavens!" declared Tala.  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled, "you said my name, so easily...!"  
  
"Tis quite the easy to task to remember such a befitting name of a beautiful Angel," Tala replied, with a kind smile. Tyson blushed, realizing his hand was still being held by the redhead's. Clearing his throat, he jerked his hand back.  
  
Tala blinked, "something matters to thy lovely form?"  
  
"... Huh? oh uh... no, nothing's the matter... it's just... that, well... uh, I'm kinda here with someone," Tyson mumbled.  
  
Tala blinked again, then he looked around, perplexed. His ice-blue eyes landing on Tyson again, a little uncertainly. "Art thou certain? Thy seem alone as of hence, due to the villians' falling," he said, slowly.  
  
Tyson blushed, "oh! heh, I know... um, I'm not crazy! I just... I just came here with someone, to this castle... Th-that's what I meant."  
  
"Ah..." Tala said, with a nod of understanding. Then he smiled, "thou art meeting here?" he asked, walking closer to the younger boy.  
  
"Um, no," Tyson answered, backing away, unknowingly towards a tree.  
  
"Thou is certain there is no matter?" Tala was still walking towards Tyson.  
  
Tyson gulped, "uh, pretty certain, yeah." He blinked, realizing he was now against a tree.  
  
"Thou live up to thy name well" The redhead commented, with a smile, and resting his hand against the bark of the tree, behind Tyson.  
  
Tyson, who was now backed up against a tree, had a redhead a mere two inches away from him. A very handsome redhead at that. One who could easily say Tyson's full name. Our little Seraph would be lying if he said he wasn't just a teeny bit attracted to the so-called rescuer Ah, but fate is not on the side of Tala, as of... Now.  
  
"Tyson, where are...?" Kai called, as he entered the garden. Crimson eyes widened at the sight before him. His Tyson with another man.  
  
Tyson blinked, "Kai?" Tala anime sweatdropped, a little confused why the one he was trying to kiss (already? Tala, you dog!), called him 'Kai', when his name was clearly stated as Tala. Turning to see what Tyson was looking at, Tala noticed Tyson was calling Kai 'Kai'. A bit of a relief, yes?  
  
"May I ask what you're doing?" Kai growled.  
  
Tala blinked, still not moving away from Tyson. "Thou may, if that is what thou wish," he answered, breezily.  
  
"... What are you doing?!"  
  
Tala smiled, "nothing that concerns thee."  
  
Kai pointed at Tyson, "on the contrary! It is all of my concern, considering it is MY property that you are trying to steal!"  
  
"Your property?" Tala asked, aghast. "Thou dare to claim this beautiful, lovely, earthbound Angel as thy mere 'property'?! Sir, you dishonor him!" Tala stormed towards Kai, slapping him hard with the back of his hand.  
  
Kai blinked, straightening up again, his hand against his already reddening cheek. Such a harsh blow from the strange person.  
  
Tyson stared, wincing slightly for Kai's well-being. A slap on the face wasn't a pleasant thing. Tala then headed back to Tyson.  
  
"Thou can leave as of hence, he and I were in the midst of a moment."  
  
Kai fought his instincts to pound the redhead into a pulp, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Tyson, come with me," he said, through gritted teeth.  
  
Tyson blinked, sliding against the tree, away from Tala, as he ran to Kai. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry shining in his storm-blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," the prince answered.  
  
"Oh... good..." Tyson slapped Kai, with his palm. "Jerk! That's for saying my name wrong!" the stormy-blue eyed boy walked past Kai, and stormed out of the garden, his ponytail swaying almost defiantly. Almost daring Kai to try and go after him.  
  
And Kai was never one to back down from a dare. Getting a detemined smirk, and ignoring the stinging sensation in his twice-slapped cheek, the prince walked after HIS beautiful, lovely, earthbound Angel.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your majesty!" a big-nosed old man gasped, as he raced into the 'throne' room.  
  
"Hey, someone's in here!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Ack! Sorry! I thought...! erm, I'll wait!" the big-nosed old man sputtered, and raced back out of the 'throne' room, as fast he could. Then there was the sound a toilet flushing, and running water. And finally, exiting the bathroom was a very attractive male. Prince Rei, Kai's fiancee.  
  
His hair was long, black, and silky, tied back into a long rope of hair. His eyes were a warm golden amber, and he had a warm friendly smile. A smile that held very sharp fangs, but it was a warm smile nonetheless.  
  
But he wasn't smiling at the moment. Someone walking in on him, while on the 'throne', was a little irritating. Tossing the towel back in the bathroom, the young man shot the big-nosed old man a look.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, with a sigh.  
  
"Prince Kai has arrived."  
  
"Oh... well, that's cool."  
  
The big-nosed old man, whom'll be called Tomba just for the heck of it, anime sweatdropped. "You don't seem too eager, majesty."  
  
"What's to be eager about?" Rei asked, shrugging.  
  
"He is your husband to be!"  
  
Rei scowled, "see, that's why I'm not too eager about it! He's the 'husband' of this marriage? I don't think so!" He folded his arms, looking away stubbornly.  
  
"But, Prince Rei...!"  
  
"... What does he have that makes him the 'man' of this marriage?! That's what I wanna know!? What makes him more 'seme' than me?"  
  
Tomba sighed, dropping his head forward in exasperation. Along with an anime sweatdrop, to boot. "Your majesty...."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"... Uh... we're not so sure, sir... you just..."  
  
"I just...?" Rei pressed.  
  
".... You just... uh, just don't..."  
  
And at that moment, a blue-haired boy, with angelic beauty, just happened to storm by, looking pretty annoyed. Rei blinked, watching him as he walked away, not even acknowledging the prince, or his servant.  
  
A moment later, Kai himself, walked past; apparently after the blue-haired boy. Rei blinked, then offered a friendly wave.  
  
"Hey, Kai... how you been?" he asked, cheerfully.  
  
Kai glanced at him, and said nothing but a dull, "hn." And he merely continued his pursuit of the younger pony-tailed boy.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, while he shot a look at Tomba. "Is that why? Because he can be a jerk?"  
  
"More or less, sire."  
  
Rei folded his arms, tilting his head, thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that's understandable... I guess."  
  
~~~  
  
Kai entered the library-like room, looking around. "Tyson, come out," he called.  
  
"No!" Tyson's voice snapped.  
  
Kai rubbed his face, sighing in exasperation. "It was just a simple slip of the tongue, please don't try to complicate things."  
  
"Who's complicating things? I'm not complicating things. If I were complicating things, you would know I'm complicating things. Because no one can complicate things better than me. So if I were complicating things, the first thing you would say is hey it's Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya complicating things again... AND if I'm wrong, and I can't complicate things, then my name ISN'T Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya!"[1]  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped. "Um... okay then," he said, slowly. He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "Tyson, I'm sorry, okay? Please, can't we just talk?"  
  
"What's to talk about? You just said my name wrong in front of a hundred people. And this was AFTER you claimed you loved me! And maybe it's just me, but if someone really loved someone else, they should be able to say their name! I dunno, just a theory!"  
  
Kai grimaced, as he dropped his head in his hands, "Tyson, please..."  
  
"... Hmph!"  
  
Kai began walking around the library-like room, looking down each aisle. Finding nothing, he started back, then looked upwards at the balconies of the library-like room where more books were shelved.  
  
And there was Tyson, standing on a ladder on the upper levels of the library-like room. Kai couldn't help but smile faintly, "there you are."  
  
"Hmph!" Tyson repeated, looking away with his nose in the air.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"... I'm not speaking to you!"  
  
"You just finished speaking to me."  
  
"... A minor technicality!"  
  
"You just spoke to me again."  
  
"Well quit making me talk!"  
  
Kai chuckled, gazing affectionately up at his Seraph. "Sorry... please, proceed to not speak to me."  
  
Tyson glowered at him, "don't try and tell me what to do!"  
  
"You spoke to me again."  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "well quit making me talk!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Good! Then let me not speak to you!"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you... ack! Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
Tyson shook a fist at Kai, "I'm trying not to speak to you, and you're complicating things!"  
  
Kai smiled, "you're gorgeous."  
  
Tyson blinked, then blushed. So he hastily looked away, once again sticking his nose in the air, trying to play it snooty. "Flattery gets you nowhere!"  
  
"... You're lovely," Kai went on.  
  
"Hmph," replied Tyson, still blushing.  
  
"... And beautiful..."  
  
"I said 'hmph!'"  
  
"... Stunning."  
  
"What part of 'hmph!' is hard for you to get!?"  
  
"... As well as a Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph... Mr. Kinomiya."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened slightly, "Kai...?"  
  
"... I hope you don't mind, but I consider you mine, my Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph."  
  
Tyson's eyes shined brightly with happiness. "You said my name."  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
Suddenly a blur raced down to the ground floor; Kai blinked in confusion, then anime sweatdropped as Tyson suddenly glomped him, nuzzling him. And he couldn't help but wonder how Tyson got from up there to down here in less than a second.  
  
"Aw, you ARE so sweet!" Tyson said, delighted to have someone who loved him enough to learn his full name in less than 10 minutes.  
  
Kai chuckled, very quietly, as he returned the embrace and stroked Tyson's ponytail. "Mine," he murmured, holding Tyson in a possessive manner.  
  
Tyson sighed contently. Then he furrowed his brow, as he stared at nothing over Kai's shoulder, looking mildly thoughtful.  
  
... That Tala person said his name easily. Like he learned it in a second.  
  
Tyson blushed remembering Tala's words: "Tis quite the easy to task to remember such a befitting name of a beautiful Angel." The stormy blue-eyed boy shook his head slightly, and hugged Kai a little tighter. Nope, he couldn't start thinking like that.  
  
Kai seemed to sincerely loved him, and honestly tried to prove it. So, no getting thoughts about other men!  
  
... Right?  
  
Tyson shrugged, burying his face against Kai's neck.  
  
Kai blinked. Was it just him, or was his Tyson acting a little... confused at the moment?  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
[1] yup, it's physically possible to say that all with one breath... I tried it myself ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Nanaki: GASP, TALA, THY VILLAINOUS CUR CONCEIVES A CRUEL PLOT TO INTERFERE WITH KAI'S COURTSHIP OF THE FAIR TYSON, AS OF HENCE!  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* ........ the weird way of talking is contagious, now?  
  
Nanashi: nah ^_^ I just had some fun with it...  
  
Tala: *storms in* WHY AM I AN IDIOT IN THIS STORY?!?!?  
  
Nanashi: uhhh... because, uh... because, uh... uh, because I... love you? ^_^()  
  
Tala: ............ *glares*  
  
Nanashi: and you're not an idiot... you just... uh, have an interesting way of speaking ^^()  
  
Tala: *continues to glare*  
  
Nanashi: heh... *slinks away* 


	4. Whee, Max&Zeo? Oo

Nanaki: (strikes pose) **DISCLAIMER:** ... CHIBIS!!! uh, ahem... nopers, Beyblade and its characters do NOT belong to Nana-chan, nor does anything else, actually... savvy?! (cackles) I love Johnny Depp! uhm, he doesn't belong to anyone either...!

Yasuo: (anime sweatdrops) you are a sad strange little man... uh, woman... uh, girl...! Hn........... To Infinity! And Beyond! (poses) uhm ... never mind, **WARNINGS:** shounen-ai, meaning guys liking guys... don't like? Too bad!

Nanashi: erm, anywho...! My own warnings. This isn't that funny... I was desperate. Oh yeah, know this now, I like music, hence the... well, music, heh. Sorry again.

* * *

"Once I was a funky singer!" Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful... uh, Tyson sang out. At the moment he was in Kai's room, getting ready for the day.

"Playin in a rock&roll band...!" he was brushing his silky midnight blue hair.

"I never had no problem

Burning out the one-night stands

And everything around me

Got to start to feelin so low!

And I decided quickly, yes I did

To disco down and check out the show..."

Kenny strutted into the room, bobbing his head. "And they were dancin and singing...

And movin to the groovin

And just when it hit me," Kenny struck a pose.

"Somebody turned around and shouted

Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy

Lay down the boogie

And play that funky music 'til you die...!"

"'Til you die!" Tyson laughed.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the playful moment. Kenny yelped, and ran to the bed, diving under the covers, his face red with embarrassment. Tyson sighed, and finished tying his hair back, and walked over to open the door.

"Hi, I'm the errand boy..." a blonde freckled, not to mention adorable, boy greeted, with a small bow. "Well, not technically the errand boy, I'm actually a member of Prince Rei's court, but it was suggested I come and show you both around the palace... and there's a trembling lump under the covers..." Large ocean blue eyes blinked, while the blonde pointed at the quaking mass under the thick covers of Kai's bed.

Tyson stared at the blonde boy, stunned. Wow, was he a talkative one. What fun! Tyson grabbed the blonde's hand, shaking it with great vigor. "Pleasure to meet you!" he said, brightly.

The blonde boy blinked again, then laughed, "ditto..."

"A pokemon!" Kenny declared, suddenly standing up in Kai's bed. And hurled a ball at the blonde, hitting him on the head.

... bonk, it went.

The blonde anime sweatdropped, while Tyson smiled sheepishly; then shot a small glare at Kenny. "You have to stop doing that..."

"Sorry... force of habit..." Kenny shrugged.

Tyson turned back to the blonde boy, "hiya, my name's Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya..."

The boy stared, jaw hanging.

Tyson blinked, then grinned, "uh, Tyson for short."

"Ah..." The blonde nodded, and grinned back. "That's a cool name... mine's Kiromax Knight Leviathan Mizuhara Lupin III." He looked thoughtful for a second, "uh, but you can call me Max."

Tyson saluted, "will do." He grabbed Max's arm, and dragged him out of Prince Kai's room, "c' mon! Show me the kitchen! Kenny, let's go!"

"Coming!" Kenny darted after the pair.

**oooXXXooo**

Kai yawned loudly, to Tomba's annoyance. The big-nosed man couldn't believe the stoic prince was so calm around the everso handsome and charming Prince Rei! Most would kill just to spend but a moment with the handsome Rei! Why was Kai trying to be so difficult?!

Rei snickered, while reading a OnePiece manga. Ah, Ussop was just plain hilarious.

"WILL YOU BOTH PAY ATTENTION?!" Tomba shouted.

Kai lazily lifted his head slightly, while Rei sighed and lowered his manga.

"Now the ball tonight! It begins at 6pm...!"

"About that..." Kai cut in, lifting his hand.

"Yes?" Tomba brightened. Ah, finally the cold prince was showing interest.

"May I bring my... friend?"

Rei blinked, while Tomba anime sweatdropped. Rei sat up, leaning towards Kai, vaguely intrigued. "A friend, huh?" He grinned, "who is it?"

"Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya," answered Kai.

Rei stared, "really? Wow, must be a real looker with that kinda name..."

Kai smirked, "perhaps."

"Can I meet him?" Rei asked, eagerly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"... I don't want you to."

"That's not a good reason!"

"It is to me."

"You're selfish, you know that?" Rei pouted.

"Perhaps."

Tomba stared at the pair, dumbfounded. Then he tugged at his hair, "you're both insane!" he shouted. "Maybe you both haven't realized it, but you're both engaged to each other! And yet here you are, discussing this Pretty Little Thing that Prince Kai had the gall to bring to his own fiancee's palace!"

"His name _isn't_ Pretty Little Thing," Kai retorted, in annoyance. "It's Gorgeous Lovely Beautiful Stunning Very Pretty Stormy Blue Eyed Seraph Kinomiya... and I would thank you to get it right when he arrives to the ball this evening."

"He can't come to the ball!" Tomba shrieked, eyes shining madly.

Rei yawned, slouching in his seat, resting his head in his hand.

Kai scowled, "why not?!"

"You're engaged to my Prince!" Tomba yelled, stomping up and down. "Your attention must be focused on him! Not this Pretty Little Thing!"

Kai frowned, "that's _not_ his name!"

"Your Highness!" Tomba was downright whining.

Rei blinked, then shrugged, "it makes no difference to me, Tomba... if Kai thinks he'll enjoy himself more with this Gorgeous Lovely... uh,Kinomiya there, then so be it."

"But he's yours!" Tomba argued.

"Since when?!" Kai snapped, angerly.

"Since you agreed to marry him!"

"I didn't agree! My grandfather blackmailed me!"

"Marriage is marriage, Kai..." Rei said, laughing.

Kai glared at him, "just tell them you don't want us to marry, and things should be fine..."

Rei grinned, "wish I could, Kai... but in all honesty, if Meteora and Tamaran were joined because of us getting married, our kingdoms will be that much safer."

Kai blinked, then sighed. Damn his obligation to his kingdom! Rei had a friggen point! Tomba was grinning very smugly. Growling, Kai snatched Rei's OnePiece manga, and flung it at the big-nosed man. Hitting him square on the... forehead.

"Ack!" he yelped.

Kai smirked, "tell you what..." he bargained. "Say my guest's full name properly, and I'll marry Prince Rei, no questions asked."

"Which guest?" Tomba asked, rubbing his nose.

"He hit your forehead," Rei reminded him.

Tomba shrugged, and started rubbing his forehead instead. Rei snickered.

"My angelic guest," Kai smiled. Ah, the very thought of his lovely seraph caused sweet instrumental music to play, and sparkles and pale colored bubbles to fill the air.

Rei popped a few of the bubbles, and laughed. "Hey, that sounds like fun... kinda like the Rumplestiltskin story, right, Tomba?"

Tomba frowned, "that's not fair at all... you've never mentioned his name!"

Everything snapped back to normal, as Kai glared viciously at Rei's advisor. "I said his name how many times now?!"

"... Weren't we discussing the ball?" Rei wondered, almost to himself.

"Very well!" Tomba growled. "I will discover the boy's full name! And I shall speak it...!"

"Five times straight," Kai added.

Tomba's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What?!" he squawked.

Rei burst out laughing, pointing at Tomba to show others who amused him so.

"Very well!" Tomba said, firmly. "I accept your terms!"

"You have until tonight," Kai went on, with a gleeful grin. Then he stood up, bowing slightly to Rei out of simple manners. "Well, have fun, I'm going... to find my Seraph," and with a sweeping motion, he spun and strolled out of the room. Once out of sight, he rubbed his hands together eagerly, and dashed back to hisroom wearing a rather lecherous grin.

Rei grinned at Tomba. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Vaguely, my Prince... but worry not! I will discover this boy's name!"

Rei shrugged, "whatever... well, before you go off to play superspy, wanna gimme my manga back?"

Tomba grabbed the OnePiece manga and handed it back to his prince. Then he turned and stomped off, determined to discover Kai's precious guest's name.

**oooXXXooo**

"Hoo boy..." Tyson sighed contently, leaning back in his chair. "Am I stuffed...!"

Max stared at the empty table. Just moments ago it was piled high with food. Very rich food that usually left the average healthy _lumberjack_ full after the first serving. And Tyson and Kenny went through it with the greatest of ease.

And Max found himself wondering where the small-statured Kenny put it all.

The chef, Zeo, was staring at the guests with awe.

"My compliments to the chef!" Tyson called loudly, wearing a very satisfied smile.

Zeo blinked, and blushed pleasantly. "Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it," he replied. He grinned cutely at Max, "I like these guys... where'd you get 'em?"

Max shrugged, and snickered, "I was told to show 'em around... apparently they're Prince Kai's guests."

"I think you've reached a new low, Maxie..." Zeo teased. "A member of Prince Rei's esteemed court playing the tour guide... poor you."

"Meh, don't matter... they're kinda fun," Max smiled. "Still showing 'em around, wanna come with?"

Zeo sighed, and shook his head, "can't, I have the ball to cook for tonight."

Tyson looked up, "ball?"

"Uh-huh... in honor of our Prince's engagement to..."

Max anime sweatdropped, lurching forward, and smothering Zeo's words with his hand. "Quiet!" he hissed. Tyson tilted his head curiously, while Kenny lowered his goblet, looking perplexed.

"Engagement? You mean Rei's engagement to..."

Max grinned as innocently as he could, while Zeo anime sweatdropped.

"Uh, you can't really trust anything Zeo says..." the blonde was saying, hastily. "He's a little crazy."

Zeo glared at Max, and slapped his hand aside. "I am not crazy!" he protested.

"Uh, Zeo! Have I ever told you I loved your hair?!" Max blurted.

Zeo anime sweatdropped, and looked at his turquoise bangs that hung in his blue-green eyes. "Say what?"

"I haven't?!" Max gasped, looking horrified. "I must be crazy! Your hair is so long and beautiful! I don't know why I haven't noticed it sooner! It's so silky, and smooth, and so soft! I really have to compliment it more, huh?!"

Zeo gaped at Max, in confusion.

"I think he likes you, Zeo," Tyson commented, with a knowing grin.

Kenny tried to hide his laughter, by taking another drink.

Max anime sweatdropped, as Zeo blushed darkly and lowered his head in a very bashful manner. The makeshift tour guide aimed a warning glare at Tyson and Kenny.

Tyson smiled innocently, while Kenny was snickering loudly into his cup.

"Uhhh... I think we should go now, Zeo..." Max muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, I think that would be best..." the braided chef replied quickly.

Max nodded.

Zeo nodded.

Max smiled weakly.

Zeo laughed nervously.

Max cleared his throat.

Zeo shifted uncomfortably.

Max pursed his lips.

Zeo folded his arms.

"Are you guys done, yet?" Tyson called from the large doors of the diningroom. Kenny at this side. And both boys were smirking in that knowing way of theirs.

Max frowned at them, "I know we just met, but can you be quiet...?"

Zeo chewed on his thumbnail, uncertainly.

"You said we should leave..." Tyson pointed out.

"Yeah, what're you waiting for...?" Kenny chimed in.

Max turned red, "I-I'm not waiting for anything! I just... I just, uh... I..."

Zeo blushed, as he leaned in, planting a butterfly kiss on Max's cheek. The blonde boy turned redder than before, and gaped at Zeo. The braided chef smiled sheepishly, and turned away, heading back into the safety of the kitchen.

"Whoooooooooooooooooo!" Tyson and Kenny whooped. "Way t' go, Maxieeeeeee!"

Max, red as a beet, walked stiffly to his charges for the day. "D-don't start..." he mumbled. "Let's... let's just get going, okay?"

Tyson laughed, "you dog, you!"

"... Don't start..!"

**oooXXXooo**

"I shall sing a song to thy delectable Seraph!" a familiar redhead declared, smiling wistfully. "Clowns never laughed before!" he sang out. "Birds never flew! Flowers never bloomed! Until I met Thou!"

"... Your song sucks."

"Thou art simply jealous," Tala replied, shortly.

"No I'm not, it sucks."

"Jealousy only leads thy poor fools to thy cruel fate! Thy simply cannot understand the beauty of thy words that I speak, for they art straight from thy bosom!"

"Normally I would laugh at that, but... You _do_ know it's kinda weird when a guy as tough-looking as you says 'bosom', don't you?"

Tala anime sweatdropped.

"And your song sucks, because it doesn't even rhyme! It's pathetic!"

"Kane, I ask that you seal your mouth for but this temporary moment," said Tala, calmly.

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes, and turned, kicking his feet up on the table. "Whatever, Tal... why not just tell me to 'shut up', it takes less time..?"

"Very well then... shut the hell up," Tala shrugged.

"... Hey, you didn't have the 'hell' in there earlier..." Kane pointed out, irritably.

"Did I lack in thy mentioning of 'hell' in thy former way of speaking?" Tala blinked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"... Seal your mouth, in Beelzebub's domain, for but this temporary moment."

Kane anime sweatdropped, "say what?"

Tala smirked, "Lacked in sense, did it not?"

"Kinda yeah..."

"Then thou should understand why I did not mention 'hell' previously."

"Whatever..." Kane rolled his eyes. "So why the lousy song?"

"Mine heart hast been captured!" Tala declared, smiling happily. "By the fairest creature to grace the lands! Ah, such beauty cannot be that of a mere mortal! Thy certainty that he is a Fallen Angel is great!"

Kane blinked.

"Oh, but to see thy beautiful face once more, would surely bring utter joy to my... _heart_!"

Kane grinned, "heh, you stopped with the bosom..."

"...... Shut up."

Kane laughed, "you're learning." He then tilted his head, in mild confusion, "so, who's this Fallen Angel?"

"Hark!" Tala gasped, ignoring Kane's inquiry. "He speaks! I hear thy beautiful angel's melodious voice! Silver trumpets in thy heavens simply cannot compare to the glorious sounds that spill forth from thy Angel's sweet lips!"

Kane gaped at the redhead. "Man, he must _really_ be something to make you spout that much drivel."

"Come, Kane!" Tala said, grabbing the bluehead's arm. "Thou shall see thy beauty with thine own eyes, if thou doubt thy words!"

"Uh, I'm not doubting you, Tal, I just think you're kinda crazy at the moment."

"Hark, he laughs! Oh joyous melody! Mine own heart sings with the sweet sound! If I were to die now, I would surely die a happy man!"

Kane rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah... okay, got it... you've got the hots for him... lemme see him for myself." And with that, he stalked towards the 'melodious' voice, Tala (half-swooning) in tow.

* * *

Nanashi: Whew. Short chapter, but ah well!

Nanaki: no more humor! Why?! Why?! What have I done..!?!!!??

Yasuo: ... you're making Nanashi too dang sappy...!

Nanaki: ... oh yeah, forgot I did that (giggles sheepishly)

Yasuo: (rolls his eyes)

Nanashi: I don't think it's a bad thing (snickers) but yeah... not as much humor... well probably weird touches of it, but other than that, this has taken a strange turn, plain and simple (hugs muses) there there! T.T;;


End file.
